Bubbles
Bubbles is the main deuteragonist of the animated television series The Powerpuff Girls, along with her sisters Blossom and Buttercup. She is the Joy and the Laughter; she is the emotional glue of the superhero trio. Appearance and Personality Bubbles is portrayed as having blonde hair in two pigtails and a neat, curved fashion and sky blue eyes. Her dresses are sky blue with a black-centered stripe and she wears white tights and black Mary Janes. The Ending Theme refers to her as "the joy and laughter," meaning that she is defined as very sweet. In Meet Fuzzy Lumpkins short when she was hit from Fuzzy's meat gun, one of her pigtails turned into a chicken drumstick. Bubbles does, however, have a tendency to be overemotional, despite having a habit to be ditzy, naive and sensitive, leading to her sometimes being regarded as the group's weakest link, by friends and foes alike. However, she can become very independent and aggressive, let alone extremely mad when tempted, as seen in Bubblevicious. Out of all the Powerpuff Girls, she is the most feared by Mojo Jojo after having single-handedly taken him down in a fit of rage in the aforementioned episode. At one point, Bubbles gets severely hit on her head and dresses up as Mojo Jojo to fight her sisters. After the girls were created in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Professor Utonium named her Bubbles for her cute, bubbly, and joyful attitude (which she revealed by giggling when he named Blossom). Her best friend is Octi, a stuffed octopus given to her by the Professor. Her special ingredient is sugar and her signature color is light blue. She was also told in an interview from The Powerpuff Girls Movie that she was not afraid to show her emotions. She is also generally shown to be very caring of her sisters and the Professor as well as others. Alter-ego In "Super Zeroes", Bubbles' alter-ego heroine is Harmony Bunny. She is dressed in a rabbit costume, carrying a small lunchbox with a sticker roll, and a bunny doll, and the storm of items and her attacks are presumably "Angry Stickers." She chooses this persona after reading an issue of Chiisai Baani-Baani no Kawaii Bouken Monogatari (In the episode Bubbles translates the title to "The Great Fun Time Adventures of Bunny-Bunny and Friends." Her mode of transportation is via Pogo Stick. Special Powers and Abilities She can scream loud enough to shatter glass or buildings and stun opponents. Bubbles can speak multiple languages (although throughout the series we don't hear her speak any language other than English, Japanese, Spanish, or Squirrel). In the episode "Ice Sore," Professor Utonium states that Bubbles' special ability is the ability to speak Spanish. However, as the series progresses, Bubbles' linguistic capabilities appear to grow. In the episode "Super Zeros," Bubbles is shown to be able to read and speak Japanese. In the episodes "Fuzzy Logic" and "Stray Bullet," Bubbles is shown to be able to speak Squirrel. Bubbles seems to have developed a complete understanding and speaking of animal languages. In the episode "Reeking Havoc", Bubbles smelt the Professor's chili for the Chili Contest and she named the ingredients one by one without knowing them. In the episode "Los Dos Mojos" Bubbles is seen unleashing a big fury of red lightning all around her, causing a lot of havoc. This ability is never seen again. Bubbles may not be aware of her full capabilities as she used this one in a confused state of mind. Other signature abilities include Vaporize, Electricity Ball (colored light blue), Electric Blast and Blue Laser Beams. A short summary of her abilities follow. *Flight *Electric forces *Laser beams *Superhuman strength, speed, durability, and stamina *Understanding and speaking of animal languages *Understanding and speaking of Spanish and Japanese *X-ray vision Bubbles as the Joy and the Laughter Being the joy and the laughter, Bubbles opens up to the Professor by giggling in the Powerpuff Movie. Bubbles has the most friends at Pokey Oaks, and even the bully (Mitch) at the school shows some respect to her, such as apologizing when he accidentally erased her chalk drawings. In the episode The City of Frownsville Bubbles wins the award for being the happiest citizen of Townsville for the sixth year in a row. Bubbles inherits a very high pitched voice along with her ditzy attitude. Most fans agree that Bubbles is the cutest of all the girls, making her the "Joy and the Laughter." Weaknesses *All of the Powerpuff Girls have shown a complete weakness to fly-paper (Shown in the episode Stray Bullet). *The Powerpuff Girls can endure extreme temperatures, such as lava. But they are still vulnerable to extreme exposure of sunlight and heat, which affects them similarly to how ordinary people are affected. They can handle much greater exposure than regular humans, though. *Bubbles struggles to fight something that is too cute and sometimes she is unable to do so, as she tends to have a fondness for cute things. *Due to Bubbles being over emotional sometimes, she can be vulnerable to become upset easily. This causes her to seem weaker than her sisters. Trivia *Bubbles will meet Ed, Edd, n Eddy in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of The Powerpuff Girls Movie. *Bubbles will meet Team Nelvana and their friends in Little Bear's Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls Movie. Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Superheroes Category:Laser Users Category:Strong Characters Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Speedsters Category:Animal Caretakers Category:Characters who can speak to Animals Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Pacifists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protectors Category:Athletic Characters Category:Crime Fighters Category:Warriors Category:Brutes Category:Comic Relief Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Charismatic Category:Bully Slayers Category:Monarchs Category:One-Man Army Category:Characters with precognition Category:Determined Characters Category:Characters who defy the laws of physics Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Martial Artists Category:Tricksters Category:Optimistic Characters Category:Selfless Characters Category:Not too Intelligent Category:Arrogant characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters